


Teeming //jensoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Джису заполняет Дженни как монтажная пена, все прорехи её избитой души залечивая.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588





	Teeming //jensoo//

Дженни стоит в битком набитом автобусе и очень хочет выругаться смачно так, но молчит — обещала больше никогда, а культурно и сказать нечего. Одно радует — тут тепло — настолько, что даже жарко — когда за окном октябрь в самом разгаре, а это значит проливные дожди день через два, промозглый ветер, пробирающий уже даже не до костей, и температура скачет с плюса на минус в пределах тройки. А тонкая видавшая не виды, но годы, ветровка Дженни от октября не спасает. Но другой у неё нет.  
Денег едва хватает на маленькую комнатку, куда можно, но не хочется вернуться, где темно всегда (то ли потому что Дженни там только ночью, то ли потому что окна всегда завешены шторами — она не знает точно) и пахнет одиночеством; на еду полтора раза в день и три чашки кофе (два еспресо и один латте); на пачку сигарет (они хоть как-то греют, пусть и жгут), которую она растягивает на месяц (то ли потому что позволить себе больше не может, то ли потому что бросить обещала — Дженни не решила тоже); и на подарки для Джису.

Дженни переполнена Джису так, что Ким за края выплескивается, льется со всех щелей и трещин. Джису у Дженни в мыслях, в венах, артериях и капиллярах даже — течет тягуче и так приятно липко, и сравнить хочется, но не с чем. Джису заполняет Дженни как монтажная пена, все прорехи её избитой души залечивая.

Дженни наконец выпадает из толщи человеческих тел в прохладный октябрьский воздух, а потом сразу в объятья Джису. Они стоят так молча одну свою маленькую вечность — Дженни душу и тело греет о солнечную Ким, а потом неуклюже стягивает рюкзак с плеч и извлекает маленькую самодельную коробочку. Джису улыбается как ребенок, потому что слишком хорошо знает — Дженни и рукоделие — вещи несовместимые, но видимо чудеса случаются даже с ними.

От Дженни веет легим запахом табака и Джису хмурится и губы дует — Дженни умиляется, но кивает покорно и виновато и со взглядом потупленным отдает начатую пачку. И они обе знают, что в этом месяце Дженни не закурит больше. А до ноября далеко.

Джису видит, как Дженни пробивает крупная, как капли грядущего дождя, дрожь от очередного порыва ветра и снимает, а после бережно накидывает ей на шею свой шарф-хомут (Дженни мысленно сравнивает его с удавкой, потому что Джису отойдет и горло сдавливает от нехватки), пахнущий шоколадом (Дженни точно знает, что молочным), немного корицей и ванилью. Дженни прячется в вязанном по самые глаза, вдыхая тепло и Джису.

Квартира у Джису — полный минус комнаты Дженни — тут светло, просторно, уютно, тут дома. Они разуваются и Джису тащит Дженни внутрь, подальше от октября, караулящего за дверью. Дженни на ходу стаскивает шарф, потому что внутри тепло и Джису близко очень — через несколько минут под одним одеялом уже. Лежат, переплетая руки, ноги, пальцы, сердца — не разберешь уже где чьи — болтают, забывая о чем, через несколько мгновений, потому что как не забывать, глядя в глаза, переполненные звездами, напротив.

— Переедешь ко мне?  
— Да.

И снова звезды и слова, смысл которых доходит после — сначала родной голос.


End file.
